A navigation system is known to provide an acoustic route overview which presents audible prompts for turn-by-turn directions to a user and guide them to a desired destination. The navigation system typically includes a global positioning system (GPS) that tracks the changing locations of the vehicle on the surface of the earth in real time. When a user enters a desired destination, the navigation system presents an acoustic route overview that is audibly reproduced on at least one loudspeaker in the vehicle. The turn-by-turn route may also include distance information as well as information related to the curvature or sharpness of an upcoming turn. For example, a computer voice will announce “slight left turn in point five miles” or “hard right turn in one hundred feet” as navigation prompts issued by the navigation system. The user will only hear the command and listen to the instructions by hearing the command.
There is a need for enhanced audible prompts in a navigation system that will help a user better understand a command relative to localization and distance information associated with the upcoming command as the information is applied to an audio treatment of the voice prompt.